


Kintsugi

by Awrble



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Post S3, Rope Bondage, Scars, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awrble/pseuds/Awrble
Summary: Billy’s broken, but that’s okay
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buildyourwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/gifts).



> Gift for Buildyourwalls — I hope you like ittt! Hope everyone had wonderful and warm holidays!! 🎁


	2. Uncropped versions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images without the cropping


End file.
